


Treebros Holiday One-Shots

by sad_catcus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AND EVAN DOES NOT FUCKING STUTTER, Evan is Jewish, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Maybe angst, One-Shots, alana is atheist, and definitely smut, connor is christian but really only cares about the holidays, jared is also jewish, zoe is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_catcus/pseuds/sad_catcus
Summary: just a bunch of holiday one-shots of treebros bc it's that time of year my friendsand smut for all you thristies





	1. Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was literally past 4AM when i posted this so excuse the shittiness of it all

6AM sharp.

Connor wasn't the kind of person to wake up early. Definitely not. But he made exceptions. One exception, to be exact. And that would be Christmas morning.

Evan slept soundly beside Connor in the bed they shared, snoring softly. Evan was very difficult to wake. A bomb could probably go off in their apartment and he'd sleep through the noise, completely unaware of the commotion. So Connor hovered above his sleeping boyfriend, holding a pillow and hoping for the best.

Then it happened.

Connor slammed the pillow down on his boyfriend's sleeping body. "Wake. Up. It's. Christmas!" He punctuated each word with a little bit lighter slap of the pillow, a devious smile across his face.

All of that only earned him a groan from Evan though.

Disappointed, Connor cuddled up to Evan's back. "Evan pleaseeee. I wanna go open presents!" Connor pouted.

Evan soon turned over to face Connor, a scowl on his face. "I swear you are literally the worst." His voice was groggy and obviously aggravated from being woken up so early, and violently.

Connor's smile only grew at the sight of Evan's face, and the tawny hair that stuck wildly out of head from sleeping. "C'mon! It's Christmasssss!" He reached out for Evan's shoulders a shook him.

"Whatever. I don't even celebrate it." Evan pulled the blanket over his head. Connor pulled it back.

"But you love me to you're going to come out and humour me, right?"

"I suppose." Evan stretched his legs back out as he watched Connor sit up. "I'll meet you out on the living room in a minute. Just let me, uh, wake up fully."

"Great!" Connor grinned. Evan smiled in return at seeing him so giddy. "I'll be back in here in five minutes to attack you with the pillow again if you aren't out there by then." Connor sealed that promise with a kiss to Evan's forehead, getting up and walking out of the room.

Evan soon meet Connor out in the living room, sporting a white t-shirt and boxers as he held their cat, Bonsai, who he picked up on his way out of the bedroom. Connor sat eagerly by the Christmas tree set up in the living room, patting the floor next to for Evan to come sit down. Evan complied, moving forward to come sit down next to Connor, letting the cat down as he did.

There were a few presents under the tree. Some from Zoe, some from Connor's parents, and some from Evan to Connor. "What'd you get me?" Connor piped up, reaching out to grab a gift, shaking it by his ear. Evan laughed. 

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Connor pouted but carried on, unwrapping all his gifts. Some of his favourite places to shop with gift cards, books, socks, chap stick. Everything basically that Connor could live off of. There was one more present underneath the tree for Connor. It was from Evan. 

Connor picked it up, careful unravelling it to reveal a book, presumably a scrapbook. Connor open to the first page. There was a note from Evan. 

'To the best thing in my life, besides the cat of course. I love you.

-EVAN :)'

Connor laughed softly at it, going to the next page. It had the note that started this all. It was glued in, a little folded and crinkled but it was still in moderate condition. He kept flipping through, finding pictures printed from their first hangouts and dates with when it happened and descriptions by each one. There were little stickers and doodles between every page and picture. Connor got so caught up in flipping, he was a little surprised when he got to the last page. There were still some blank pages left. 

'Here's to making new memories.' The first blank page read. 

"Evan... This is so sweet..." Connor gently closed the book, turning back to Evan with a wide smile on his face, eyes watering. "I love-"

Connor was cut off by what he turned to see. Evan was down on knee, fumbling for a moment with a ring box but soon opening it. "Here's to making some new memories." Evan's grin only grew. "Connor Murphy, will you marry me?"

Connor just kinda sat there, blankly staring at the ring box with his mouth dropped open. "I- Yes, ohmygod. Yes yes! A million times yes!" He leaned forward and connected his and Evan's lips, tears slipping down his cheeks. Evan just smiled into the kiss, taking the ring and sliding it onto Connor's finger. 

"Merry Christmas."


	2. Christmas Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas dinner making can get a lil steamy   
> warnings: smut, duh :^))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it kinda gets a lil off the holiday topic when the smut starts coming into play  
> also i haven't really written smut in a lil while so just ignore the crappiness of it!!

Ever since he was little, Evan loved to help his mom cook or bake. He always wanted to be the first to lick the whisk or taste the sauce. And Heidi, of course, loved to have bonding time with her son, especially after his father had left. As Evan got older, he mentally patted himself on the back for learning how to cook because it was always much easier to do so than order delivery. In his opinion, at least.

Connor on the other hand, is the total opposite. When he met Evan, he was completely astounded by his cooking because he knew damn well he could never do that. Delivery was always his go to. And he definitely brought Evan's talent into his own advantage. It was kinda hot in away, how Evan seemed so intent while he worked over the stove and counter, cutting up different foods and making something equally special and delicious at the same time. He had recently bought Evan an apron that read 'Kiss The Cook'. Connor took that apron quite seriously.

Christmas was one of the only times of the year Connor could peacefully meet with his family and he enjoyed that. He loves them, don't get him wrong, it was just difficult with them lots of times. Him and Zoe grew a little closer but still fought like cats and dogs, like any normal siblings. Cynthia was happy as long as Connor seemed happy and so was the rest of her family. Larry had come to more accepting terms but of course him and Connor still got on each other's nerves constantly.

It was Christmas Eve. Evan was in the kitchen, sporting his apron while Connor chilled on the couch, reading a book and sipping some cocoa as light Christmas music played in the background from the TV. The peace was soon disrupted when Evan called out for Connor.

"Connor! Can you come here and taste this soup? I wanna make sure it's good because I want to make sure your family likes it."

Connor just made a noise of agreement, setting his book down and heading into the kitchen. He walked over to the stove where Evan was standing with a spoon outstretched for him to take. Connor took it, taking a little bit of soup in it, blowing on it before slurping it up.

"What the hell, Evan?"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, what the hell? How do you make everything literally so perfect?"

Evan hid his face in his hands, making an 'mmmmmmnnnggghh' kinda noise.

"No seriously Ev, how do you do it?" Connor carefully took back Evan's hands from his face.

"I dunno..." He had an awkward smile on his face as he looked up at Connor.

Connor returned the smile, that stupid dorky grin of his own on his face. "Can I kiss my cook?" He asked, gesturing to the apron.

"Of course," Evan replied, a small giggle coming from him before Connor connected their lips.

Evan put his hands lightly on the back of Connor's neck, pulling him closer. Connor put one of his own hands on the side of Evan's face, the other on his hip.

They contently stayed like this for about a minute before Connor pushed Evan back up against the counter behind him, deepening the kiss more. Evan complied with Connor's movements, beginning to play with the ends of Connor's hair, earning himself a groan from the taller of the two when he pulled down a little harder.

"Is this okay?" Connor asked, pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath and see what Evan wanted. Evan nodded, breathless himself. Consent is the key kiddos.

Connor took that to lean forward and start sucking at Evan's sweet spot behind his ear, earning him a whimper. Connor smirked. He began to trail light nips and kisses down Evan's neck which weren't enough to mark but just enough to drive Evan up the wall. And it was working.

"Connor," Evan whined softly, getting worked up over the thought of what Connor was going to do to him. His thin pajama pants weren't doing him any justice either.

"Patience, baby." Connor mumbled as he pulled back, confining Evan back in a kiss before he began to work up his shirt from under the apron, teasing Evan's nipples between his cold finger tips.

"Connor." Evan repeated, louder into the kiss. His hips bucked forward once Connor leaned down and began to slowly work his tongue around one of Evan's nipples, the other getting worked with by Connor's fingers.

"Hurry up!" Evan complained, pulling back from the kiss and tossing his head back, rocking his hips forward into Connor's thigh.

"So needy, aren't we?" Connor chuckled lowly, pulling back. Evan was about to let out a noise of complaint since there was no contact for a few solid seconds but then Connor pressed his palm up to Evan's growing issue, slowly rubbing it in his hand. Damn this man, Evan thought.

Evan looked back down and watched as Connor worked off the apron, quickly untying it from behind and lifting it over his head, letting it drop down to their feet. Connor placed another kiss on Evan's lips which Evan tried to lean forward, expressing how desperate he was but Connor pulled back before he gave Evan what he wanted.

"What do you want Evan?" Connor husked into Evan's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Either you fuck me into this counter or you suck my dick honestly I don't care any more I just want something!" Evan was desperate.

"I don't need you stumbling into my parents house with a limp tomorrow so I'll go with option number two." Evan's face flushed, causing him to look back up, especially after he heard Connor drop to his knees.

Connor, who wasn't wasting any time, quickly pulled down Evan's pants and boxers in a quick movement, eliciting a soft cry from Evan as the cold air hit his dick.

"Look at me," Connor demanded as he wrapped a hand around the base of Evan, slowly pumping him.

Evan looked down, his mouth gaped and face red, soft noises escaping him as Connor slowly moved his hand around him. It was antagonizing. Evan was practically shaking.

Merely seconds later, a wet warmth was wrapped around the tip of Evan's dick. Evan just let out a quiet, broken moan as Connor took more of him in his mouth.

"Yes yes yes-" Evan gasped, voice high-pitched and needy. He put a hand on the back of Connor's head, moving it as Connor bobbed his head, humming softly which caused Evan to squeeze his eyes shut, calling out Connor's name softly.

Evan began to grip into Connor's hair after a minute, moving Connor at his own pace. He had pushed all the way back, earning a low moan from himself.

Connor's own dick twitched, himself whining onto Evan has the back of his throat began to tickle and tears formed in the edges of his eyes.

Evan pulled his head back, much to Connor's relief. He was basically gripping onto Connor's hair, using him to get off really. His head was tossed back in bliss, his body trembling. Connor moan at the sight of what was above him.

"'M close..." Evan managed to get out between quiet pants. Connor, being the ass he is, decided to slide all the way down on Evan's shaft, hallowing his cheeks and humming along him.

Evan's grip white-knuckled on the counter. He let out a broken whimper before it became too much for him, causing him to release in Connor's mouth.

"Holy shit..." He mumbled breathlessly to himself, looking back down at Connor, chest rising and falling quickly.

Connor stood back up, some cum still dripping from the edge of his mouth. He pinned Evan back up into the counter, painfully hard himself. Evan knew his intention.

"May I still kiss my cook?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew i am sorry   
> thanks for reading!!  
> update will probably come by the weekend!!


	3. Eight Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan goes to his moms house for all eight nights of Hanukkah and lets just say the boys miss each other  
> And it's finally Hanukkah!! Yay!! I can't wait to get probably just cash lmao skalsksncmnslanf  
> warnings: smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!! life, y'know?

 

Eight whole days.

Eight whole days Connor was left alone with himself, their cat, and delivery food. Connor missed Evan. Badly.

And guess what? It was finally the eighth day. Sure, they called and texted and sent pictures but nothing bad. Nothing bad enough to Connor's liking at least. Evan wouldn't do that. He was smarter to know that Connor would probably save it and he wouldn't want someone else finding it.

But back to the main reason we're here. It's the eighth night, Connor is patiently waiting.

8:03 AM

The clock read that exact time. Evan would be back at 11AM. Connor's body wouldn't let him sleep out of excitement for his lovers return.

 

* * *

  
10:59AM

Any minute now, Connor told himself, sitting on the couch, getting fidgety as Bonsai slept soundly in his lap. He just wanted to kiss those soft lips again. Feel that perfectly curved and dipped body. Run his hands down those slightly toned arms from all those years of climbing. Tease in between those thighs and perfect ass-

Then there was a knock on the door.

Connor was totally snapped out of it, sitting up promptly, scaring Bonsai in the process. He mumbled a sorry to the cat before he ran to the door, throwing it open.

Evan was standing outside, big jacket, scarf, mittens and all, wearing a huge smile on his face as well.

He immediately dropped his bags as Connor ran forward, trapping him in a hug. "I missed you so goddamn much, I don't think you get it."

"I missed you too Con-"

Evan couldn't finish what he was saying since Connor trapped him in a kiss, running his hands through the back of Evan's short curls.

"I love you..." Connor mumbled into the kiss, going to kiss Evan's nose. Then his forehead. Then his cheek. Then his other cheek. Then down his jaw. Going down his neck.

Evan pushed Connor back. "Look, I missed you too, trust me, but I have to get my stuff inside."

Connor frowned as Evan pulled away, going back out to the front door, bending down to pick up his bags. But Evan knew better. He bent down enough so his jeans perfectly shaped around his ass. He knew that drove Connor crazy. And it was working.

Connor glared as Evan came back in, slowly locking the door back and taking forever as he peeled off every extra layer with care, except for his T-shirt and jeans.

Evan shifted uncomfortably as he looked back at Connor, a mischievous glint in his eyes that he tried to hide.

Connor knew.

"C'mon," He grumbled, taking Evan by the wrist and dragging him back to the bed room, leading him to the bed. Connor pinned Evan down immediately, already beginning to grind against him.

"I don't think you get it. I _missed_  you. A lot."

Evan smirked. He knew what was doing to Connor. "I missed you too baby," He said quietly, trying to bite back an obvious smirk.

"I know what you're doing." Connor grumbled, biting the area where Evan's neck and shoulder met, causing him to cry out.

"I-" Evan gasped as Connor ground against him. "I'm not quite sure what you mean..."

"Oh I think you do." Connor leaned down into Evan's ear. "You only just got home and you're already planning on teasing me so much, I fuck you so hard it'll take a week to even sit comfortably."

Evan shivered, his mouth falling open. "Please Connor, please give if to me. It's been so long..."

"I love it when you say please," Connor smirked, ghosting his hands over Evan's sides as he worked his shirt up, earning a whimper from Evan.

"Please please please," Evan whispered. He was definitely desperate.

"You're going to have to wait, love." Connor mumbled, moving his hands back down once he got Evan's shirt off to unbuckled his lover's jeans.

Evan found it hard to sit still, helping Connor quickly get off his pants. There was quite the noticeable bulge growing in his own boxers.

"Someone's ready..." Connor teased, a playful smirk on his face as he slowly dragged his finger around the bulge. Evan whined in aggravation.

Evan reached forward, pulling down Connor by his shirt collar. "You better hurry up and fuck me or I will tease you for the rest of the week, not even letting you put a hand on me."

Connor moaned quietly in response, pulling away to reach over into the side table, coming out with a bottle of lube.

"I told you to be patient."

Evan grumbled, gasping soon as his dick sprang out of his boxers when Connor yanked them down.

"You know damn well I have no patience."

"Maybe..." Connor chuckled lowly, getting in between Evan's legs and hiking his legs over his shoulders, allowing him access to Evan's hole.

Connor soon slid a lubed finger into Evan, slowly working it in as he intently watched Evan's face.

Evan squeezed his eyes shut, shifting uncomfortably as the finger got worked all the way in.

"Oh my god, Connor-" Evan squeaked as another finger got added in, causing him to curl his toes behind Connor's back, tossing his head back in the blankets. It was just nice to finally have something inside him that wasn't himself.

Connor worked intently, scissoring his fingers slowly in and out, eventually pumping them up against Evan's prostate, earning him a low moan.

"It feels so good Connor- So good-" Evan cried out softly. "But I want you inside me. Please. I want you to make me feel good."

"Well you know I can't say no to that," Connor hummed, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the side of the bed. The sheets would probably need to be washed anyway.

"Condom or no condom?" Connor asked as he stripped himself down the rest of the way.

"I don't care just get your fucking dick inside me."

"Mhm. That's what I'm doing." Connor managed to lube himself up in time, slowly pushing into Evan.

Evan's eyes popped open, his mouth gaped. "Fuck, Connor-" He gripped at the back of Connor's hair.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Connor mumbled, beginning to thrust in and out.

"I- Oh my god..." Evan whispered. He couldn't really get anything out.

"How long I've waited to touch you like this. I mean, I couldn't get you off my mind while you were gone." Connor ran his hands up Evan's sides, running his thumbs over Evan's nipples.

Evan arched into Connor's touched, whimpering.

Connor moved his hands back down to grip onto Evan's hips, angling them slightly and thrusting in and out fast, causing Evan to jerk slightly, a loud noise falling out of his mouth.

"How long I've been waiting to feel your body and hear the noises you make all for me." Connor smirked as he hit a particular spot which made Evan cry out his name, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Connor, Connor, god I missed you too-" Evan managed to get out, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck and wrapping his legs around his back.

Connor slowly pushed all the way in and back out on that particular spot, just enough to drive Evan completely up the wall.

"God Evan," Connor groaned. "You may have only been gone for eight days but I couldn't stand it." He started to speed up again, causing Evan to call out in surprise, kinda gripping all over Connor's body for anything he could feel or grab onto. He was just in utter bliss right now.

"Tell me how it feels."

"Good," Evan's breathing was uneven. "Oh so good... I missed feeling you inside me. Your voice. Your hands all over my body... I just-" Evan cut out, whining. "I'm close," He whimpered.

"Good." Connor spread out Evan's legs a little more, as well as lifting them up, causing Evan to practically go into a frenzy of pleasure.

"Connor!" He moaned out, tensing up as he came onto his chest, gasping to get a breath in.

Connor leaned down to kiss Evan, still thrusting in and out quickly.

Evan was pretty much basking in the afterglow, helping Connor as much as he could, whispering little nothings into the kiss and what not.

"I missed the feeling of you fucking me relentlessly. So hard that I just couldn't take it."

That's what got Connor. He moaned softly as he came, slot thrusting as he rode it out.

He leaned down to kiss Evan's forehead lightly, then pressing them together.

"I missed you if you couldn't tell."

"I think I could. And I think I'll be reminded for the next few days."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh why are you still reading???  
> hope you enjoyed!!  
> idk when the next update will be but soon i promise!!  
> and bother me on tumblr @gayfandomsruinedme  
> it's mostly art and pictures of cats!!  
> and you can leave me some suggestions down in the comments or ask/message me on tumblr!!  
> (art requests are also nice on tumblr :^)) )


	4. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like 20 minutes at like 2AM and i kinda like it so here!! enjoy!!

Evan had to be away from Christmas. Some stupid business trip was all it was in Connor's opinion but it was a really big opportunity for Evan, and himself.

But he'd be gone for Christmas. Connor's all time favourite holiday. He'd be all alone, their little cat Bonsai as the only exception.

When he heard the news, Connor practically broke down in Evan's arms, begging him not to go. Although Evan felt immense guilt, they both knew he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

So here Connor is, sitting alone in what would usually be his matching pajamas with Evan, sipping hot cocoa from Evan's favourite mug for tea.

Connor was under a fluffy blanket on the couch, zoning out away from the repeated Christmas movies on the TV. Bonsai was snuggled up next to him yet he only kept one unfocused hand on her head, not really petting her anymore since well, he zoned out.

Then Connor sat up, setting the mug carefully down on the coffee table and he looked around the living room. He first looked at the tree. There were a few present underneath it. Mostly for Connor from family since Evan really only celebrated Christmas for Connor. There were a few presents from Evan to Connor, a 'FROM EVAN :)' scribbled out on the top. Connor let out a shaky sigh at that.

He turned to the other wall of the living room, three professionally shot photos hung there. They were of him and Evan, of course. They were all from the same occasion, they were just doing different things. The one on the left had Connor sitting on the ground, Evan's arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind while he leaned his head in next to Connor's, a wide smile on his face. God Connor missed that smile. The way Evan's eyes would always light up. The way those dimples would form in his cheeks and how his adorable freckles would just complete the look. Connor frowned.

The photo on the far right was just simply them standing up, holding hands as Evan, the shorter of the two, leaned his head on Connor's shoulder, looking up at him and smiling. Connor was looking down at Evan, smiling as well. Now the middle photo. The middle photo was a closer up picture. It was one of them kissing. There were both smiles on their faces, which was obvious. But god, Connor missed those lips. He miss just gently brushing against them with it own. He missed getting passionate with Evan. Their lips just seemed to perfectly fit together. He also missed the feeling of those lips around his di- I mean.

Connor started to tear up.

Sure. It was only three and a half weeks Evan would be gone. But Connor couldn't stand it. It was barely two weeks in.

Connor shook his head, sniffling. He figured he should just go to bed. He continued to the bedroom, head staying down. Once Connor walked through the doorway, his eyes began to water again. His side was messy while Evan's was completely tidy. He hated it.

As Connor walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, a tear slipped down his face. He missed waking up next to Evan, his body pressed into Evan's warm one as they slept. He missed seeing the face of the person he loved most every morning. God did Connor love that face. Evan was always adorable in the mornings. Groggy, deep sleep voice, his hair sticking out everywhere, how he always got grumpy if he got woken up. His missed stealing those morning kisses that finally got Evan to crack a smile.

Now Connor was full on crying. He knew it wasn't as long as it seemed but he couldn't process that he was alone. He was gonna be alone on his favourite day of the year. He was afraid of being alone now. He dreaded it. He couldn't stand it. And now he was when he shouldn't be. He couldn't even go to his family's house because they were out of state with other family. They made those plans just before Evan said he wouldn't be here to it was too late.

Connor got all caught up in his thoughts and tears where he almost didn't hear the knock on the door.

A knock? On the door? Now?

Connor sighed, trying to look a little more composed as he headed back out to the main part of the apartment to open the door. He hoped it wasn't that bitch Linda from down the hallway. Then again, she did make a mean pumpkin pie. Connor wouldn't mind pie right now.

He got caught up in himself again. There was another knock at the door which snapped Connor back into reality. He reached forward for the lock, unlocking the door and pulling open to see who it was. "Hel-"

It was Evan.

Connor just stared, mouth completely fallen open. He couldn't move. Evan grinned.

That's when Connor rushed forward, wrapping Evan in a hug.

This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.

Connor kept telling himself, hugging Evan even tighter. Evan hugged him back, swaying a little bit as the hug was so tight and forceful.

"Merry Christmas Connor..." Evan whispered.

Let's just say, Connor was all over Evan for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed!! give me suggestions if you want in the comments and i can see what i can do!!
> 
> bother me on tumblr @gayfandomsruinedme!!


	5. Hanukkah Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like this but I needed to update so enjoy I guess?? Sorry. I've been going through shit lately and I'm not really in a clear mindset tbh. This is the best I could probably do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy last day of Hanukkah!!

Evan was giddy. He was sitting down at the kitchen bar, staring at the menorah in front of him as Connor went to look for the candles. Evan focused on flicked the small green lighter he had on and off while he waited. This was a lighter meant more for cigarettes. Evan let Connor smoke one occasionally. Apparently it helped him calm down, but usually Evan could do that so it wasn't very often Connor got one.

"Here they are." Connor slid a box of Hanukkah candles across the counter to Evan. "Oh great, thank you." Evan smiled, taking two out of the box. It was only the first night so only two were necessary.

"So what's the story behind Hanukkah again?" Connor asked, leaning opposite on the counter from Evan, watching as he intently wiggled in the first candle after he melted the bottom a little.

"So basically, the ancient Jews were hiding from someone, I forgot who from the top of my head, and they thought they only had enough oil for a day but it lasted eight nights so this holiday is basically celebrating their survival and stuff like that." Evan smiled, lighting the other candle.

"Oh... Cool." Connor watched as Evan lit the candle already in the menorah. Evan was mumbling the Hanukkah prayer to himself. Connor personally didn't know it as he grew up in more of a Christian setting. He never was really introduced to other religious stuff till he met Evan.

Evan finished the prayer, melting the bottom of the other candle and stuck it in the middle hole, as he also lit the wick. Evan grinned.

"Happy first night of Hanukkah!"

"I love how giddy you get when it comes to this kind of stuff." Connor chuckled. "I suppose you get your first night present now."

"Please."

Connor walked around the counter and simply gave Evan a peck on the lips. "There. Happy Hanukkah." He joked. Evan pouted.

"As much as I love kissing you I want an actual present."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Connor walked off and disappeared down their hallway, soon coming back with a smallish blue box with a small white ribbon on top. "Here you go, love," Connor handed it to Evan.

"Yay! Thanks." Evan leaned forward in the chair slightly, giving Connor a quick kiss on the cheek.

Evan began unwrapping it, carefully removing the ribbon and then peeling off the wrapping paper from the tape.

"You're so goddamn slow." Connor complained, tossing his head back and groaning.

Evan didn't acknowledge Connor, finally getting the box open. He pulled out a brochure. It was a brochure to a state park he'd been talking about for awhile. He'd wanted to visit it since he was little but never had the money too. It was in Nevada. And recently, as in ever since Connor and Evan started dating, he wouldn't shut up about it when he got the chance.

"Connor. This is just a brochure." Evan looked over at Connor, a little annoyed.

"Keep looking you dork."

Evan huffed, turning back to the box where he pulled out a card. It simply said "Happy Hanukkah" in fancy letters on the front. Evan opened the card, two long strips of white paper falling out and onto the floor. Evan looked down. "What are they?"

"God you're so oblivious." Connor laughed, leaning down and picking up the two pieces of paper, handing them to Evan.

They were plane tickets to the main airport in Nevada.

"Happy Hanukkah Ev."

"You're joking."

"Am not. I even got places in a ski resort nearby since it'll be late winter by the time we go" Connor pointed to the date on the tickets.

Evan just had the biggest grin on his face. "Wow, I just, wow. I love you. A lot. Very much." He couldn't really get proper words out of his mouth. So what better way to express your love than a kiss?

Evan set the plane tickets on the counter, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Connor's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He punctuated with another kiss.

"You better go full on nature nerd when you're out there because your random facts are really cute."

"I promise I will. You wouldn't have much choice anyway."

"Yeah whatever. Happy Hanukkah, dork."

"Thanks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
> comment suggestions are appreciated!!  
> update idk. hopefully by Wednesday or Thursday


	6. Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a Christmas card ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i've just kinda been busy! and finals are coming up! ugh! update hopefully by Friday??  
> warnings: kinda nsfw at the end????

"My god you are not putting that on the Christmas card!" Evan lightly slapped Connor on the back of the head.

They were currently making their Christmas card online, looking through their shared google photos for something to put on there. Connor has clicked on a terrible selfie of Evan, obviously only meant for Connor's eyes.

"Why did you even save that! I hate you!" Evan pouted, looking over at Connor and glaring.

They were both laying on their stomachs on their bed, the computer in between them and in front of them.

"Oh you know you don't hate me Evvy," Connor cooed, leaning dramatically on his shoulder. "I guess I won't put it on there, but I'm still keeping it."

Evan grumbled something to himself, looking off in the other direction away from Connor, putting his head down. Connor rolled over on top of Evan, causing Evan to grunt under Connor's weight.

"Get off meeeee," He whined, starting to sit up, causing Connor to roll back to the side again. "Fine. Gosh." Connor chuckled, going back to the computer. "What about this one?"

Connor magnified a photo of Evan, who was holding Bonsai, their cat, close up to the camera while he was behind her, making a face which looked like the straight faced, yet still smiling emoji. It was charming in its own way.

Evan huffed. "Fine. But I get to pick out a dumb photo of you then."

"That isn't dumb Evan it's cu-"

"Don't even. I'm picking one for you." Evan chuckled, snatching the computer and bringing it into his lap, hunching over and looking at the screen. "Hmm..." He scrolled through some more photos before a devious smile came to his face. Evan double clicked on the photo on uploaded it on the card.

"Tada!" Evan turned the computer for Connor see, causing him to instantly cringe. It was a photo of Connor accidentally lighting the stove on fire earlier that year. Everything turned out fine but two lessons were learned. Don't let Connor cook and if you catch him in just the right moment, the look on his face is guaranteed to be priceless.

"You are not putting that on the Christmas card."

"Yes I am!" Evan puffed out his chest. Connor chuckled. God he was cute. Evan had the widest grin on his face as he turned the computer back around and clicked save.

"You do realize we need serious photos on there right?"

"I know." Evan handed the computer back to Connor, both of them converting back to being on their stomachs, looking at the screen.

"How about this one?" Evan asked, pointing to a photo as he leaned his head on Connor's shoulder. Connor clicked on it, enlarging it. It was a picture of Evan and Connor, obviously, but Evan was up in a tree branch. He was looking down at Connor, who was on the ground, looking up at Evan. They were both smiling at each other. It was quite endearing. Connor surprised Evan with an anniversary photo shoot at the orchid and that photo was just one of the results.

"I think it's perfect." Connor moved it to the middle, making it the biggest picture on the card. There was a rectangle of space in the middle with smaller photos surrounding it as a border. The tree photo took about three-forths of that rectangular area, as the rest was left for a note from them. "But we still need eight more to complete the border."

"I know Con, keep scrolling." Evan left his head resting on Connor's shoulder, picking out two more of them at A La Mode that they took of each other eating ice cream. They were both content and smiling as the photos were taken randomly, at moments they didn't expect.

"Let's just do the last few from that orchid photoshoot as well. It's getting late and I wanna finish this." Connor glanced over at Evan, who just nodded. So Connor scrolled back up in the picture slightly, stopping so both he and Evan could browse the pictures.

"Do those two." Evan pointed at two photos side by side. One was where they were kissing. Evan was standing slightly on his tip toes to reach Connor's lips. It was a full body portrait and there was a beautiful oak tree in the background as well at the sun beginning the set behind it. The other was just moments after that kiss, where their foreheads were pressed together as they smiled.

Connor smirked at the memories. "Those are great Ev." Evan just yawned in response. Connor rolled his eyes. "You should pick some out now..." Evan responded lazily, closing his eyes.

"Mhm..." Connor choose one. It was simple, just them walking and holding hands. He choose another were it was him, Zoe seated next to him, Evan next to Zoe, Jared next to Evan, which they both had their arms around each other, and Alana on the end, that bright smile still on her face. The last one he choose was of him and Evan holding Bonsai when they first got her in the beginning of the year. Her calico fluff sticking out everywhere and her then blue eyes quite wide. Her eyes are a bright green now.

By the time Connor had written the little message and signed off their names, submitting it to the company the made the cards, there was a soft snoring coming from Evan who had apparently dozed off as he rested on Connor's shoulder.

"Evvy," Connor whispered, trying to wake him up. No response. "Ev." He said a little louder. Still nothing. "Evan!" Connor raised his voice a little over his normal speaking voice.

"Hm?"

"It's time for bed."

"But I don't wannaaaaa."

Connor snickered. Evan sounded like a whining child.

"Yeah right sleepy head, c'mon." Connor sat up, pulling Evan back on the bed and putting his head on a pillow, crawling over him. "What do I need to do to make you go to bed."

Evan wrapped his arms around Connor's neck, closing his eyes and smiling. "Well you know exactly what to do to make me exhausted."

Good thing the Christmas cars was saved, because by now, if was already long forgotten. 


	7. update

I know this isn't really what you guys want to see but I need to just say a few things! Life is a life  overwhelming right now so updates will be a little slower especially with holidays coming up and stuff. I will still be updating but this series will probably close soon. I have ideas for actually legitimate stories that aren't one shots so do look out for those!

Also some ideas being left in the comments would be great! They're always so nice to read and it really helps me with inspiration and it lets me know what you guys wanna read. 

:4)


	8. Yeet

obviously i’m abandoning this if you haven’t noticed already 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hap new year

**Author's Note:**

> gahhhhhh thank you for reading!!!  
> i will update when possible but sadly break is ending for me soon!!  
> :^)


End file.
